Hiro and Desiree
by MzMinni3
Summary: To Desiree, Hiro is sweet, charming, funny and has a heart of gold, so whats the big secret he's hiding? To Hiro, Desiree is intelligent, beautiful, witty and captivating, but why won't she let him get close?
1. First Impression

While I still work diligently on Boondocks Playlist 2, along with Blood and Reign, I'm giving you guys my latest project that I've had such a pleasure working on so far and I hope you guys like it.

So, here we go. Welcome to Heros and Desires.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impression

"C'mon Desiree! It was your idea to go to this party!" her cousin Jessica yelled from outside the bathroom door.

They had just a week and a half left to go before they started Junior Year of high school and surprisingly Desiree wanted to go out to a house party for a night. Just because. Hey, you gotta try it once in your teenage life, right?

At 17 already, being a year behind her original graduating class due to the death of her mother in 6th grade, Desiree Campbell was a chocolate girl with her head held high, but her nose always in a book. Although standing five foot four and a half, she was a force to reckon with. She's known to be very quiet, however, still friendly if approached correctly. But once her gears get to grinding there's no telling what's going to happen. Though she has no problem brushing off conflict with anyone, much like just about everyone else, she does have buttons that shouldn't be pushed. Starting with her mother.

"Calm your tits Jess. I'm actually trying to get pretty." Desiree called back nonchalantly putting the finishing touches on her curls.

If Desiree were to flat iron her hair, for starters it would eventually kill her hair so she didn't bother, but her hair would fall between her shoulder blades. She always kept it in its natural Afro like curls. And they always stayed soft. Coconut hair lotion or oil and tingly tea tree shampoo and conditioner did wonders.

In the midst of her admiring her hair, Desirees thoughts were interrupted by Jessica bursting through the door.

"Did you really just say your actually trying to get pretty?" Jessica gave her cousin a quirky eyebrow. Desiree gave her a goofy grin. "Girl, you are, first and foremost, black, and second you're my cousin. We don't hafta try to be cute. We are." Jessica flipped her straightened dark burgundy hair.

Opposite to Desiree, Jessica was definitely a social butterfly. Standing at five foot six, and a quarter shade lighter than Desiree, she loved to laugh, she loved to flirt and she was always boisterous and bubbly. Still, Jessica had a very dark side. She wasn't the vengeful type but wasn't the type to back down either. When provoked, Jessica can be quite brutal. She used to be the type to go off and punch someone in the face and ask questions later but after Desiree came to live with her and her father she has since changed her ways. Instead she uses her words, and 99% accurate knowledge of just about their graduating class to keep haters in line.

She'll still beat a bitch ass though.

Desiree finished her hair finally and turned to her cousin for approval. Jessica gave a puzzled look.

"Why wont you just let me put a flat iron to your hair? I do love your hair but, you got length and body. Lucky bitch." she pouted playfully. Desiree shook her head with a chuckle.

"We talked about this. No. And I suggest you stop applying so much heat to yours." she flipped her hair as she exited the bathroom, Jessica in tow.

"Girl, please. Don't be a hater cause your hair game ain't on fleek." Jessica joked.

"Ugh! I hate that word. What does the shit even mean?" Desiree groaned as she walked to her dresser to pull a pair of medium gold hoops.

Desiree strictly wore gold jewelry because it made her feel like an Egyptian Queen. She had only one silver ring in her possession only because it belonged to her mother. And she wore it on her right hand on her middle finger because it would be too loose on her ring finger and too tight on the index. Symbolic for the her mother who was always right and who kept Desiree centered. She never took it off.

"Not entirely sure. Probably a mix of 'geeked' and 'fly'. No matter the definition I'm still better lookin than most of them hoes at school." Jessica replied putting on her lip stain.

"You use that stupid made up word and you don't even know the definition?" Desiree frowned at her cousin who Kanye shrugged. Desiree shook her head.

"Anyways, you done? I'm tryna fuck shit up tonight." Jessica gave herself a final once over in the full length body mirror. Desiree appeared behind her in the reflection. Jessica took out her phone. "Quick, selfie!" she pulled up the camera on her iPhone. Desiree normally wouldn't but hey, why not? After Jessica snapped the image her fingers started to move to caption the picture and post it all over social media, Desiree gave her a playful look of disapproval. "Don't judge me." she grinned.

"Too late." Desiree sighed.

 _ **Quarter past Eight**_

The two brown skin beauties arrived at the party just in time. It was actually poppin. The music was on point too. Jessica started to dance immediately.

"Yaaaas. That is my shit! I'm bout to fuck shit uuup." she threw her hands up in excitement as they made their way further into the crowd. But first things first...

"Jess just promise me one thing. No fights please. Especially after last time." She admonished her already in party mode cousin. "I don't need Tanya and Bianca on my ass after the stunt you pulled last year. I am not saving your ass again." she waved a finger at her.

"Yeah you will. And let that bitch Tanya try to get big. She ain't shit. She ain't gon do shit. She bitch made like that under aged trap hoe Bianca. I'll knock both them bitches into graduation." Jessica sucked her teeth.

"No. Fighting." Desiree gave a warning glare.

"Iight. Shit." Jessica finally got away from Desiree. She hated to admit it but Desiree was right. All the fighting really wasn't worth it. But some days she just needs a release of anger. Tanya and Bianca faces were just present last time.

"So no fighting she says..." Jessica pulled a nip of Grey Goose from her purse. "She ain't say nothin bout drinkin tho." Jessica smirked to herself as she chugged the liquor.

Meanwhile, Desiree walked around a bit to feel her surroundings. Where was the strongest vibe for her to get down? The biggest room with the most people of course. Out of nowhere someone grasped her wrist and pulled her toward them. She quickly got into defense mode. Until she realized who it was, then she wanted to run.

"Ugh. What Malcolm?" she rolled her eyes and lightly tugged her arm back from him.

Although sinfully handsome, Malcolm was a light brown eyed, strong jawed, six foot two pig. And an extremely selfish one at that. She used to have a thing for him until freshman year when they had American Lit together. And she would have known right off the bat that he was an actual fuck boy had she mustered up the courage to talk to him. But instead he opened his mouth and ruined his whole image when one day he asked her "What kind of jeans are you wearing? Can I get into them?"

Bruh.

"Nothin. I jus saw you walk into the spot with your cousin and I knew I had to say wassup." He licked his full plump lips. God, why did he have to be a hot, incurable dick hole?

"Well you saw me. Bye." she tried to swerve but he reached for her again.

"Hol up. I jus wanna talk. Maybe dance witchu too." He stopped her. Desiree rolled her eyes and sighed. She was ready to go in on this dude.

"What do you not understand about the word 'No'?" She took a step back before she got violent.

"Yo, why you actin like you ain't never want this before? You too good for a nigga?" Malcolm twisted his face in disgust. Because she was the one in the wrong, actin a damn fool, right? Was this dude serious?

"Because I did and I know for fact it ain't worth it. So if you don't mind I'm gonna go dance alone." Desiree snapped turnin on her heel.

"Yo!" Malcolm reached for again only to have his wrist snatched at the same time only painfully twisted in a direction it didn't belong in. "FUCK!" he hollered.

"Clearly she wants nothing to do with you so I highly advise that you leave her alone while you still have a chance. Or else you wanna deal with me instead." a voice warned calmly from beside him.

Standing just two inches taller than Malcolm and an Afro as his crown, Huey Freeman appeared with his infamous scowl. She remembered meeting him last year in their history class. He was quiet but she's worked with him a few times and he's super smart. But she's seen him in a scuffle once before and he could definitely hold his own. She's met his girlfriend Jazmine too, along with their friends. They were great people.

"This ain't yo business." Malcolm nostrils flared in irritation. He must have known he messed up somehow because he wasn't trying to cause a scene again. In fact he was quieter.

"Well, shes a decent person and a good friend of mine. So I really think it would be in your best interest to leave her alone. But first things first..." Huey twisted Malcolm wrist behind his back as the poor guy grunted in agony. "Apologize." he demanded.

"Iight fuck! Desiree I'm sorry." Malcolm spoke through gritted teeth. Desiree looked at Huey who gave a half quirked brow and in return, she grinned with a look of satisfaction.

"Apology accepted." she said calmly. Huey released the arrogant teen roughly as he scurried away.

Desiree smirked at Huey who simply put his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you." She smiled lightly. He shrugged.

"Huey P. Freeman, are you hurting people again?" a voice screeched behind them. Jazmine and the gang had finally caught up the their Afro haired leader.

Jazmine stands an adorable five foot three. Strawberry blond hair that fell into curls down her back and cascading over her shoulder not to mention her always glowing emerald green eyes. Like her, her eyes were always playful, sweet and held an underlying fire. And it suited her. She could be feisty sometimes. Much like she is now.

"I had a reason." Huey shrugged. Jazmine waved a warning finger at his nose.

"Behave. Hey Des. I thought you didn't like parties?" Jazmine hugged her tight.

"I could say the same about this one here. How did you manage to drag him here?" Desiree joked playfully gesturing toward Huey who glared disapprovingly.

"He doesn't want me to say anything but it was him who asked me to tag along because a friend of ours is Djing this party." she explained without missing a beat. Huey released a heavy sigh as his girlfriend once again did something he told her not to. Him asking them to parties is indefinitely out of character for him hence why he told her not to say anything and make it seem like the other way around. Granted he didn't care much for others peoples thoughts about him but he kinda also had a reputation to keep up.

"Do you ever do as you're told?" he questioned massaging the bridge of his nose. A tall dark dread head put his arm around Huey shoulder and laughed.

Michael Caesar, or just Caesar as everyone knew him, is Huey right hand man. Even though they acted totally different their views on almost everything was just about the same. Standing six foot three, shoulder length dreads braided in a mohawk, lean and maybe just a little darker than milk chocolate and a Morris Chestnut white smile and a sense of humor that can light up a room. He was a total catch but he already had a lady in his life, who actually was just a great person like them.

"C'mon man, you know Jaz just as hard headed and non listenin jus like yo ass. That and she definitely said she was more than likely gonna forget she agreed to not say anything but her ADHD tends to get in the way." he clowned earning a slap from each party. "Aye I jus re-twisted my dreads. They still hurt." he flinched still laughing.

"But that didn't stop you from askin me to tighten them either when I braided them." Cindy poked him on the back of his neck.

Cindy "Fearsome" McPherson was a spitfire with a heart of gold. At five foot seven, long blond hair that cascaded down her back in a high fashion ponytail. Her icy blue eyes pierced through his skull with so much sarcasm it was suffocatingly funny. The blond bombshell became legendary when she took the girls Varsity Basketball team to the championship and won and bringing Woodcrest its 5th title! And hopes to do it again this year.

"So you said a friend of yours is Djing and that's why you guys are all here?" Desiree asked. They all nodded. "Where is he?" she pondered.

"He's doin his thing. We wont see him until the end of the night. He hates being distracted." Huey explained waving off the subject.

As much as people question how they all became friends, Desiree could see why. They all channel each other somehow as well as compliment each other. She's heard stories about the things that happened to them and as ridiculous as they sound, miraculously they were true.

"Huey be nice." Jazmine sighed. She led Desiree into the large room where most of the party was. Where they all danced and laughed and had a great time. "See over there?" Jazmine pointed in the direction of the speakers where the DJ table sat between them. It was a tad dark so she could hardly see who was back there. All she could see were his red and black Beats by Dre headphones over his ears.

"Oh I see. I like his taste in music. Old school with some new but the party anthems of the last maybe...three generations. I'm quite impressed." Desiree complimented. Jazmine was impressed as well. The girl must know her stuff to understand his taste so well.

"Good, she seen him. Can we do what we came to do please. We jus got here and I'm tryna show these kids how to get down. Cin, you comin?" Caesar grabbed the blond by her hand to the dance floor.

"See ya guys. Be good." Cindy waved off into the crowd.

Next to come through the speakers was one of Desirees all time favorites. Janet Jackson Rhythm Nation, the extended version. She almost lost her marbles.

"Jazmine please come dance with me. I know you dance!" Desiree giggled stealing the biracial beauty from her Afro crowned boyfriend. Which she actually had no objections. And neither did he.

She told herself she was gonna have some fun and enjoy herself and there was nothing to stop her.

 _ **A little after 11pm**_

Desiree and the gang were all sitting around having a good laugh and taking a breather from dancing. All but Huey.

"Hey Jazmine wheres Huey?" Desiree questioned. They all looked around for a moment before anyone caught sight of him.

"Oh he's over by the DJ table talkin to..." Caesar was cut off by a sudden commotion not too far from them. A string of 'Oohs' and 'Damn' could be heard from throughout the crowd. They all managed to push through to get into the middle to where the center of attention was. Much to Desirees disapproval it was her cousin against Tanya and Bianca like she didn't want to see but somehow knew she was gonna see sometime during the night. And even worse Tanya and Bianca had a couple other friends with them. This didn't look too good.

"Desiree...ain't that your cousin?" Caesar pointed out. Desiree mentally face palmed and groaned in irritation. Not again.

"Oh God." she exhaled in frustration. "I told her not to do this tonight and she does it anyways. I swear to God shes gonna get me arrested one night. Jazmine, Cindy can I ask you guys to back me up if need be?" Desiree asked the girls, although she really didn't want to but what choice did she have at the moment?

"No problem." The girls agreed without missing a beat.

Now all she had to do was keep her crash dummy cousin from starting a brawl. Hopefully no blows need to thrown tonight because she was not in the mood.

"Girl you jus mad as fuck because ya nigga was all in my Insta, all in my tweets all in my Facebook and watchin all my snaps while ya pussy keep getting dry. Not my fault ya nigga thirsty for a real bitch." Jessica dissed Tanya who tried to wave her fingers in her cousins face saying that instead Jessica knew they were together and started fucking her current boyfriend. Even though if anyone really knew Tanya she couldn't keep a relationship to save her life.

"Bitch I know you fuckin my nigga don't even deny it. He only on you this past week because I was on my cycle and he couldn't get none out of me and he was seeking something artificial to jack off to. So you ain't nothing but a damn game to my nigga." she shrugged trying to be proud of her response. Knowing Jessica it was a different story and she was about to lay it down and piss her off.

"Ha! Okay first the fuck of all, if he was truly your nigga and wanted to be with YOU, my nigga, he woulda waited until after your nasty ass pussy stopped smellin like fish and chips, he woulda been catering to you and your needs the whole week instead of hoppin in his cute Gray Nissan coupe tryna talk to me at the last summer basketball game and tryna get up in my clean pristine pussy while you were curled up watchin Maury on your only local cable havin ass at your house." Jessica snapped. The whole crowd lost their minds. You could hear people screaming 'World-star' pulling out their phones knowing it was about to get ugly.

Desiree jumped in the middle of the two and tried to put her cousin in check.

"You told me you weren't gonna do this tonight. You promised." Desiree spoke through gritted teeth. Then suddenly the smell of liquor hit her nostrils. "Oh my fucking God are you drunk?" she questioned.

"And here's hoe number two! Comin to save her kin. I guess bein hoes runs in the family. Y'all don't know Desiree is the silent hoe! She'll steal a nigga in a quickness but try to be low key about it. But bitch we know!" Tanya shouted at her. As usual Desiree could ignore it because everyone knew Desiree dated only one person in high school. And they split up some time ago when she found out the girl he called his 'play sister' was having his child. While they were still together.

"Keep talkin shit bout my fam bitch! I'll split ya lace front." Jessica threatened.

"Yeah iight bitch! Y'all gon get sick and die jus like her nasty ass momma who died of AIDS because she was too busy fuckin madd niggas to raise her child!" Bianca shouted at the girls. The whole crowd took a few steps back. They all knew not to speak on Desirees mother. Not once. But to talk shit about her mother to her face and attempt to spit on her good name was a crime punishable by death...or at least an ass whuppin to end all ass whuppins.

"Yo..." Desiree spoke quietly. The music was down low so they could hear. Everyone began to listen. "You can call my cousin out her name, she'll fuck you up, you call me out my name, I won't give a fuck because you are the absolute worst kind of female and you couldn't drag my name through the mud even if I was covered in glue and goose feathers. But the last thing you do is open your mouth and start flappin ya gums about my mother. That calls for an ass whuppin and physical pain on level that cannot be seen if I were to jus let this go by rashing your entire existence quietly. So instead I'm going to do this once and hope I won't have to do it again..." Desiree spoke all too calmly while she flexed her knuckles to release the tension and nitrogen bubbles in her neck and shoudlers.

"Whatchu gon do, pray?" Tanya clowned.

Without a single word and before anyone could move to stop her, Desiree was on top of Tanya throwing direct blows to her frame. Jazmine and Cindy pulled the girls away from each other as best they could until Jessica and Bianca got into a brawl all on their own and then all hell broke loose,

"YO! BREAK! THE PIGS ARE COMIN! CLEAR OUT!" someone screamed above the commotion and then everyone broke into a frenzy trying to run for the door. Caesar grabbed Jazmine and Cindy as quickly as he could and went back for Desiree only to find her still attached to Tanya. Jessica was already outside. Bianca was nowhere to be found. Just like something she would do. Leave her friend to fight for themselves.

"Desiree cmon! We gotta go!" Caesar pulled her off Tanya and led her out the door. "I gotta go back to find Huey. Just find Jessica and get out of here!" he called out to her as he ran back into the house.

Desiree scrambled to find her cousin who was arguing with Tanya by herself in the middle of the street ready to go a second round. Oh hell no. Even worse, the bitch was drunk!

"Jess, lets go! I'm not tryna go to jail for disturbing the peace and underage consumption of alcohol. Move it!" she snatched up her cousin. And just as they made their escape the police were already pulling up the street to clear out the party. "Shit!" Jessica smelled like booze and Desiree just got into a fight and was a total mess. They were to look suspect for sure.

"Hey! You with the curly fro, over here! So the cops won't see you!" a boy in a red hoodie called out to her and Jessica. Desiree snatched up her cousin and followed the boy away from the house into an empty field not too far away. In fact it was a park. They all high tailed toward a jungle gym and hid in and around the tunnels. They waited until the sirens stopped before they decided to come out.

"Wait here. I'll see if its clear." the boy whispered to the girls and went ahead to peek around. "Alright, it's safe. You can come out." he called to them.

The girls emerged from under the tunnel. Desiree immediately turned to Jessica angrily.

"Did I not tell you to not get into it if those girls showed up?! Did the words 'Please, no fighting.' not register in your frickin head?!" Desiree yelled at her cousin who was too busy in lala land to pay any attention. She must be really drunk. Great. Her cousin was intoxicated and their car is all the way back where the party was which was still probably being searched by the police for any suspicious behavior or any leftover teens still trying to get home. Just peachy.

"Des, calm down. We didn't get arrested so we're not exactly in any trouble with anyone. That counts for something right?" Jessica started to hold her head. She must have drank too much. This didn't escape Desiree at all.

"Oh god. Jess please don't. Not now." knowing what was going to come. Even though she hoped on everything she could that it wouldn't happen...sadly it did.

Jessica tossed the contents of her stomach onto the grass. It smelled horrible like a mixture of bad liquor and stomach acid which it was exactly. Stupid her knew she was going to drink tonight and didn't eat before she cracked a bottle. Unbelievable!

"You are such a pain in the ass!" Desiree growled turning away from her cousin while she puked up whatever acid lay in her stomach. This was just fucking perfect.

"Um, excuse me..." the boy called to her. As soon as Desiree turned to answer him, Jessica hit the ground with a firm thump.

At that moment Desiree never wanted to punch a wall or someone so bad it made her head throb. She got so angry she started literally cursing at the wind. "I hope you're fuckin happy karma! But what the hell have I done to you, you old bitch?!" she yelled to the sky in frustration.

"Umm, if you need help bringing her home I can lend a hand if you like?" the boy said to her. Desiree couldn't decline such an offer. He did help them escape and Jessica was probably out like a light and heavy as a rock at the moment so why not?

"Yeah. That would be very helpful. Thank you." she sighed quietly. She finally stopped to get a look at the boy who helped her and man...he was gorgeous!

At least six feet even, he was pretty tall for an Asian guy. Then again, Yao Ming was roaming the planet so how uncommon was it now to find a tall one? His lips were full and hair was medium length. Maybe to his shoulders, and dark as the night sky. He even had a bit of a thin beard. Evenly lined up and added to his already handsome features. His tawny colored skin looked soft, but by his size he looked masculine. And then his chestnut brown eyes focused on her attentively waiting for her to give direction. He really was gorgeous.

He bent down to pick Jessica off the ground where she had passed out and looked to Desiree for direction on what to do next.

"Thank you for helping us." Desiree started still in a daze.

"No problem." he flashed a handsome smile that made her insides tingle in anticipation as to what would come out his mouth next.

They walked silently back to the scene where everything had finally cleared up. She led him to Jessicas little red Honda where he placed Jessica in the front seat. Once she was buckled into the seat Desiree closed the door and turned to her helper.

"Thank you so much for this. I hope we didn't cause you too much trouble and I hope she wasn't heavy." she joked the last part. He gave a chuckle and a small grin.

"Hey no problem. You'd be surprised how many times I've actually done that, it doesn't bother me." he shrugged nonchalantly. They smiled at each other into an awkward silence. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Hiro Otomo." he reached out to shake her hand politely.

"Desiree Campbell. And that's my cousin Jessica Campbell. I really wanna apologize for her actions and ruining the party for you." she said with a sigh. She was truly embarrassed. Surprisingly he waved it off happily.

"Its fine. Really. My brother had a drinking problem once until I helped him kick the habit." he spoke. Desiree gave a puzzled look. Hiro got into defense mode. "Wait, I'm not saying she has a problem I'm saying I know what its like to drag a drunk family member home. But at least you're not alone." he shrugged. Hmm. Now that she thought about it, he was right. If she was alone getting Jessica home would've been a struggle. And then having to explain to her uncle would be worse. If he was awake.

"You heading home?" he asked.

"Yeah. Gotta tuck her in and prep for the hangover she's gonna have. Do you need a ride?" she offered. Hiro shook his head, ready to decline.

"Nah. I couldn't. I feel like I've over stayed my welcome so I'll uh...I'll walk." he gestured. Desiree shook her head.

"Oh no. I can't let you do that. After you helped us twice. Its the least I can do. Please?" she asked. He sighed and chuckled.

"Alright. I'm on Mezzo Drive. It's a big green house. Can't miss it." he described to her. Well what do you know...

"I live on Mezzo Drive. I'm in the light gray house not too far from you. Across from the orange house." she beamed. Hiro laughed.

"Haha, no way. I guess you'll be home faster than you think." he smiled at her. She gave him a wide grin. Hell she even blushed a little bit. And she wasn't bothered by it one bit. And clearly, neither was he.

"Lets get her home. And you." Desiree opened the car door and they got in and drove away from whats left of the party scene. The silence from the start of the drive was awkward so Desiree sparked up a conversation. "I believe I've seen you before. You live with another guy, your dad I presume?" she asked. Hiro shook his head but still held a genuine smile.

"No, that's my older brother. He's a cool guy I guess. My um...my parents are in Japan." he told her. Normally Desirees curiosity would get the better of her but he sounded a bit sad when he mentioned his parents being elsewhere. Instead of asking questions, she pushed past and asked something different.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen in December. Capricorn and proud." he flashed a leather necklace around his neck that held the symbol for Capricorn. Desiree smile.

"An earth sign? Right on. I'm a Taurus. Stubborn as they come." she admitted. Hiro gave a breathy laugh and smiled at her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen already. I um, was held back in sixth grade because I went into a depression because my mom died." she confessed. Hiros heart ached for her in that moment.

"My condolences." he spoke softly. Desiree shrugged.

"Its alright. I've learned to accept it. Not quite over it but you know, I'm getting through every day." she smiled sadly. Clearly he could see her mother meant a lot to her and she missed her a ton. But out of respect he chose not to further the discussion about her mother.

"You go to school around here?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup. Starting Junior year of high school at G. Washington Carver in a few days." she told him. He nodded his head.

"Cool. I guess I should see you around in the halls sometime huh?" he joked. They both laughed. "Wouldn't be surprised if you knew a few infamous friends of mine." he looked out the window. Desirees eyebrows furrowed.

"Who?"

"The Freeman brothers, Huey and Riley. Caesar, Cindy, Jazmine...any of those names ring a bell?" he asked. She almost stopped the car in excitement.

"Huey has a brother? I totally didn't know that. But its funny you should mention them and I was with them before the fight broke out. They're super cool people." She was getting a tad suspect. Hopefully he wasn't some crazy person stalking her for the hell of it.

"Well whenever I DJ at a party I tell them to come down and show a lil support. But I've been doin this for so long that now this whole city knows my name. And I just call on them just to have a lil fun. Thats family. Thats my entourage." he nodded proudly. He must really love his friends to speak so highly of them. "So going back to the subject of school, what building are you in?" he asked.

"Um, I was in Yellow House but Red had most of the advanced classes so I switched." she explained. Hiro nodded. Cute, funny, humble and smart. She was quite a catch.

"Cool." he grinned.

"So you being all popular, so to speak, I bet you have a girlfriend or two floating about huh?" she questioned. She could see his eye brow quirk in amusement. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Nah. Girls these days aren't exactly what I go for. The whole always doin their hair, their nails, putting on make up. I don't mind if a girl were to do her hair everyday, because she wants to look presentable or at least pretty but the whole get up of doin make up too..."Hiro shook his head. "No. That's unnecessary. You could be..."

"Sweatpants, hair tied, chillen with no make up on?" Desiree finished for him. Hiro slowly leaned back in his seat laughing lightly with a cheesy ear to ear smile and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah." he nodded.

Desiree looked into the mirror to see him still smiling at her. God he was so frickin cute! And actually quite charming. Also she was actually talking to him and enjoying the conversation. This was a great turn of events for the night. But someone like him and someone like her are kind of just fairytale things. Might as well get used to the idea of this being temporary.

"So she doesn't have to be dolled up all the time." she continued the conversation. "But what about her mind? Or are you the superficial type?" she provoked jokingly. Hiro played like he was offended.

"What? How could you think me to be so cruel? That stings, lady." he joked clutching his chest as if in agony. Desiree burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding about the superficial part. But seriously, what kind of intellect attracts you?" she asked. She can be curious right?

Hiro sighed as he thought for moment.

"I like girls who are strong minded. Not like she's hard headed and stubborn although stubbornness I find adorable sometimes. Like she knows where shes going and makes the best of the journey. I like it when she knows her history and can go off for days telling me about it and teach me something new and give me another reason to fall for her." he sounded like he was day dreaming about his perfect girl. Like he had met her before and he wanted her back. This slightly made her heart ache for him. For sentimental reasons.

She felt the same about guys. She just wanted someone to be nerdy and funny with. Someone who took her seriously but can find the humor in almost everything, as long as it was appropriate. Someone who could make her laugh, but also loved her mind, her ideas, her dreams and took every part of her and loved it as much as she would him.

"Anything else?" Desiree pressed on. Hiro hummed to himself.

"I like independence too. She doesn't always run to me for help. I'm cool with that. If she wants my help and isn't afraid to ask thats fine too but I like knowing she could tell me 'Babe I got this.' I like confidence too. There's a major difference between confidence and cockiness..." Hiro started.

"With cockiness you're very self centered. Everything is about you and you're kinda arrogant. Some people like it but I don't. Confident is having a sense of pride in yourself but not too much. You pat yourself on the back when you complete the goal but you're still humble enough not to gloat and rub it in everyones face. Even if you don't, so to speak, win. You're a firm believer in yourself and your potential. And you strive only to be better than you were the day before." Desiree spoke freely. She didn't fumble on a word and she sounded like she believed that her own self. Wow. That's confidence.

Desiree hadn't realized how strong that came out until she noticed Hiro in the back seat with his mouth open and eyes lost in her reflection. He finally inhaled released an airy laugh.

"Wow. Couldn't have said it...any better. That was...incredible." he was in awe at her intellect. And to be quite honest, it was a bit of a turn on.

Desiree blushed furiously as he continued to stare in amazement.

"You sound a bit particular rather than picky." Desiree said. Hiro came out of his trance and shook his head.

"Nah. I don't mind flaws. Or what she sees as flaws. Like for instance she could think her nose is too big or too long or too short and I would just turn in around as best I could and make that flaw into a perk. Like say you didn't like your nose. You think its too small I'd tell you right off the bat 'Its not small. It just means there's more of your face to kiss.' Um...i don't know. I literally just made that up." Hiro confessed laughing at himself. Desiree giggled at his humor. That was actually a great counter to things like that.

"That was awesome. I'd high five you but I'm driving." she laughed. "By far that was also the cheesiest but that would sweep a girl off her feet in no time flat. That was cute." she told him.

"Thanks."

"So I have another question. When it comes to girls...do you have a preference to skin tone? I feel like guys are really particular about that too." She asked him. He made a suspicious face.

"Are you tryna weed me out for someone? Your cousin askin and you jus doin her a favor?" Hiro asked. Desirees heart dropped at the question.

"Uh? No. I'm just..." she stammered until he waved his hands in defense.

"I'm kidding. I swear. I was totally joking." he chuckled. She quickly exhaled and relaxed. "But uh I think all girls are beautiful. But I'm more partial to dark skin girls. And I'm not just saying that because you're dark skin and I'm jus tryna get into your pants like other stupid guys would. Nah. Definitely far from that." he spoke the last part quickly. "But lets think about somethin real quick." he started.

"I'm listening..."

"If I were to date a fairer tone female and we made a baby..."He paused. "they'd come out light as fuck." Desiree burst out laughing shaking her head. "I mean look at me I'm already yellow. The fuck i look like with a baby more yellow than me?" Hiro joked. Desiree had to slow the car down and pull over for a moment to laugh. She clutched her chest and wiped tears that streamed down her face while she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my God! You are too much. My stomach hurts." she breathed, Hiro was in the back seat clapping like a seal in a silent flick.

"Okay. I think I'm done making jokes tonight." he said finally catching his breath. They both calmed themselves and continued the drive home.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what kind of guys do you like?" Hiro asked suddenly. Desiree thought to herself for a moment.

"Ya know, I like a lot of the things you just said about girls, when it comes to guys. But as far as flaws go, I have no problem acknowledging them and accepting them. I like guys who aren't afraid to do the same." She started. Hiro nodded in agreement. "But they can't be obnoxious and gross. Like I hate, hate HATE when guys blow snot rockets. Oh my lord I can't take it. Regular spit I understand but snot rockets. No. Hell no." she shook her head.

"I know what you mean about obnoxious. But I can't date a girl who has more mileage than a hand me down family Ford Mustang. Hoes are a no go. And I honestly don't use that word loosely either I only use it to momentarily emphasis my point." He twisted his face at the thought of a loose female and the word 'Hoe'. Both weren't exactly the best.

"I totally agree."

"Anything else?" he questioned.

"I don't like it when guys are pushy or push overs. I have no problem with my boyfriend wanting to spoil me but he can leave me to my own devices you know. And I don't mind him telling me 'no' just not all the time because I'm his lady I gotta be a little spoiled. And my uncle already treats me like a princess. I don't mind being treated like an independent Queen. But I do want to experience actually having a real connection with someone. Not just physical, mental, spiritual but intellectual. And I would much rather someone love me for my mind a little more than my body. I think that would be the perfect guy." Desiree sighed in a daze. She only wished she knew someone like that. Hiro silently agreed as he nodded.

They finally made it to Mezzo Drive. They were home. Sorta.

Desiree turned off the engine and looked over to her cousin who was dead asleep. She was gonna have the worst hang over in the morning. And she was gonna have to take care of her. As usual. Just another day.

"Need a hand bringing her in?" Hiro asked.

Her uncle wasn't home by the look of it and she knew where he lived. So why not. They might as well put her on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah. But please be careful and quiet." She whispered as they got out the car.

Hiro opened the door and pulled Jessica into his arms and carried her to the front door. Desiree shut the car door behind them and fished for her house key. Once inside the house Desiree led Hiro to the living room where he laid a passed out Jessica. She didn't stir not once. They immediately and quietly made their way to the front door.

"I'll walk from here. You take care of her and behave." Hiro said putting his hands in his pockets with a small grin. Desiree sighed reluctantly. Did he really have to go?

"Oh tay." she whispered in a baby voice. He smiled at her for a moment and pulled a card and pen from his pocket. He scribbled something on the back and handed it to her.

"Thats kinda my business card if you ever throw a shin dig. Or something like that. And my number." he said to her. Desiree gladly accepted the card and gave Hiro a smile.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Hiro paused for a moment to take in her features.

Her curls were falling but still visible and defined. Her cheeks still burning from all the laughter. Her eyes shining in the light of the waning crescent moon just like a star She was beautiful. Simply put but it was such an understatement to how beautiful she truly was. In fact, she was captivating. He chuckled silently to himself as he readied himself to make his way home.

"Goodnight." he finally said starting to turn on his heel to walk down the street.

"Goodnight." she gave one final smile.

Hiro finally turned on his heel and started home. He smiled to himself the whole walk.

"Beautiful." he whispered to himself.

Desiree had closed the door behind her and locked it. She went to the living room where her cousin slept peacefully until she woke up, whenever that may be. She took off her shoes and pulled the blanket over he and tucked her in. She kinda wanted to flick her forehead for being a dumb ass, getting drunk and starting a fight with Tanya and Bianca. Which she had the displeasure of being in herself. Great.

Desiree sighed to herself as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom to slip into pajamas. That shower first thing in the morning was going to be heavenly.

Once she was comfortable and put her phone on the charger Desiree pulled the card Hiro gave her and looked at it. It was a white dragon with black headphones over its head. It read, "DJ Hir-O. Dance with the Dragon" Clever, cute and to the point. Very nice. Then she remembered he wrote something on the back.

She flipped the card over and in black ink he wrote a phone number and a note.

' _ **The number on the front is my business number. This one is my personal. Oyasumi, utsukushidesu. Hiro'**_

If she knew her Japanese correctly...she smiled wide to herself.

"Goodnight, beautiful." she whispered out loud. Her heart fluttered for a moment while she continued to smiled to herself until she fell asleep.

* * *

Well, talk about a great start huh?

By all means, tell me how you guys like Deisree so far. She will be added to my collection of OCs and she will be making an appearance in future fanfics. And the reason i gave Hiro hus own fanfic is because well, how often is Hiro a main character? Plus, I effin love him. But in the meantime in between time, reviews are welcomed.

Until next chapter, love you guys.

MINNIE


	2. Let the Good Times Roll

**A** **/N: Thank you to those two reviews, I humbly appreciate it. =)**

 **Also, check out Blood and Reign if you guys get the chance.**

 **Please and thank you 3**

 **On with the story. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Let The Good Times Roll**

Desiree sat on her bed fidgeting with the card Hiro gave her with his number. Its been about three days since he gave her his number and she hasn't made a single move! Then again she didn't want to seem desperate. C'mon, calling the next day, was kinda, dare she say it, thirsty! Two days she forgot. Day three she's not interested. Or it also depends on the day and...why they hell was she tryin to logically talk herself out of calling him?!

"Desiree I swear the longer you keep lookin at that damn number the sooner I'ma take it and shove it down your throat. Girl, he is fine as hell. Why you frontin?" Jessica groaned to herself. Her cousin hasn't had a decent man yet. Or at least a man man. Victor wasn't shit.

"I ain't frontin though! I didn't call him the next day because thats desperate, I didn't call him yesterday because I still felt like it was too soon and I feel like today probably isn't good. Maybe he's busy today." Desiree tried to convince the air, because Jessica wasn't buying it and, well shit, neither was she! Desiree whined out loud and pouted. "Why does he hafta be so cute tho?" she whispered in frustration. Jessica sighed.

"Des, look at me." Jessica bent over to be at eye level as Desiree, who looked up. "Hiro is hot, he's super funny according to you and he gave you his number for a GODDAMN REASON!" Jessica yelled at her cousin and threw her phone at her. "Call him or so help me God I will slap the black off you and make you regret it." she said darkly. Desirees eyes widened in disbelief and a bit of fear.

"Okay Ike Turner. Damn." Desiree unlocked her phone and punched in the numbers to dial. She gave Jessica one last glance.

"Five minutes, Anna Mae. Five minutes." Jessica imitated the Laurence Fishbourne version of Ike Turner. Desiree shook her head laughing.

"I am so done with you." she sighed before finally hitting the key to dial his number. And as if it took forever, came the first ring. She exhaled nervously. A second ring. What if he's not near his phone? A third ring. Maybe he's busy?

 **Click** "Hello?" his voice came through the phone.

Desiree froze. Her jaw slack and her eyes watered heavily.

"Uh, hello?" he called. Jessica slapped Desirees knee.

"Hi! Hiro...its Desiree." She almost screamed into the phone giving her cousin the death glare. Jessica simply smiled.

"Hey! Whats up? Thought you lost my number and forgot about me." he chuckled. Ugh, he sounded even better on the phone!

"I've been a little busy and I finally caught a break today and decided to give you a call. To see how you were doing." She stammered a bit over he explanation Her heart was pounding harder with every word making it hard to breathe.

"I'm doin alright. Making new beats and whatnot. How are you?" he asked.

"Just waiting for the weekend because my uncle said he was gonna send me and Jess on a shopping spree for the school year and whatever else we wanted." she blushed at his gesture. Wow, this was more nerve racking than she remembered.

"Cool. Almost ready for the year?" he spoke happily.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." she brushed a curl behind her ear and quickly stopped. Because he can totally see her right? Suddenly there was an awkward silence between them. Jessica held up her hand ready to strike again. Desiree flinched.

"So um, are you doing anything today? I can always see you another day if you like." she stammered trying to speak fast. She heard him chuckle.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"NO! I mean, yes. I mean...ugh." she exhaled. Why was she struggling?! "If you're not busy." she said. She bit her lip in anticipation. God, please say no.

"I'm messin witchu. No, I'm not doing anything today. We can hang if you like." he said sweetly. Desiree almost got lost in a fantasy until Jessica pinched her arm making her jump.

"I like bowling. And movies. And food. Not in that order but maybe. If you're up for it." she sighed finally able to speak without sounding like a total goof.

"Sounds like plan to me. We can definitely do that." He said. Desirees heart soared and her insides melted. "But um, could I call Huey and Jazmine to tag along. We don't have cars and I'm pretty sure your cousin might have somewhere to be so..." he waited for a response.

"Its alright with me. Plus doesn't Huey have a big red jeep? Pretty sure you're too small for the backseat again." she laughed. She heard him chuckle.

"I guess you're right. But it's quarter til noon so either I stop by or you come down around two-ish maybe." he suggested. She had to give it some thought. Her uncle was home but he has to work at 230 which means right after he leaves she'll go. Perfect.

"I'll go to you." she decided. Hiros tone perked up.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you around two-ish." he double checked.

"Yup." she confirmed.

"Great."

"Awesome..."

Jessica signaled Desiree to hang up before she ruined the moment.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." she spoke quickly.

"Later."

Desiree couldn't wait too long for him to hang up so she did so first. Slowly. When she could finally confirm he wasn't on the phone she turned to her cousin with a grin so wide it made the Cheshire cat smile look like a smirk!

"So?" Jessica started already getting excited. Desiree took the pillow from beside her and screamed into it before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I have a date with Hiro." she smiled to herself. Jessica jumped on her and cheered for her.

"AHHH! I knew it! Now get cute bitch. You know you gon need extra TLC on that hair honey. Good gawd." she clowned.

"Shut up." Desiree threw her pillow at her goofy cousin, who suddenly turned on her and punched her two times in the arm. "What was that for?" she questioned.

"Two for flinching." she sang bouncing from her room. Desiree sighed. After today, she was never going to hear the end of it.

 _ **Around Two...**_

Desiree sighed as she stood before Hiro's front door. She was so nervous. Granted it wasn't her first date but sweet Jesus it was hella nerve racking. She almost turned around and canceled but Jessica threatened to beat her up if she didn't go. That and she would steal Hiro for herself. There was no way in all hell she would let that happen. So, here she was.

"Okay Des, its just a nice afternoon with probably the finest piece of Asian persuasion you could ever imagine..." Desiree spoke to herself. She took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell. In her mind she prayed on everything that this day would go well. All she had to do was stay totally and completely cool, calm and...

The front door swung open and Hiro stood on the other side with a smile.

Wow. He was better looking in the daytime!

Today he wore a dark blue long sleeve hooded shirt, white headphones rested on his shoulders. The cord to his headphones led into his front pocket of his faded black jeans, and blue and white Adidas Top Tens, hi-tops at that. Classic taste. The look never really gets old. His hair was in a low loose ponytail, some hair falling into his shoulder. She also noticed a bit of ink peeking from his forearm. It looked like...a zipper?

"Hey! Great timing. Come on in." he beamed as he moved aside to let her in. Desiree was instantly snapped out of her daydream at the sound of his voice.

"Thank you." she smiled lightly. She barely turned her head to see her cousin on their front lawn watching them. Jessica was such a creeper.

Desiree entered the house and was floored by the foyer. A kitana sword on the wall and a samurais armor stood below it. A large painting of a modern Geisha on the opposite wall with a small round table with a Japanese Cherry Blossom candle burning. It smelled heavenly.

"Wow. What a beautiful house. I'm loving the painting too." she complimented.

"Thanks. It was a gift to my mom from my dad. But Hide asked if he could have it so when they come back to the states its one less thing to worry about packing." Hiro said staring at it himself. He loved the paining too. It reminded him of his native country and how beautiful it was. Then he remembered. "Oh uh, you gotta take off your shoes." he reminded. Desiree slipped off her black and white Chuck Taylors, the sides reading "Explicit Content" and placed them by the front door, lining them up with the other shoes.

Hiro took in Desirees look. A black t-shirt with the Nefertiti head in all gold with the word "Queen" in the corner, also in gold. Her blue jeans weren't too form fitting but hugged just enough for her curves to show. A very simple look that she made even better. Her natural soft curls were in every direction but still fell around her shoulders, and slightly parted on the left so they wouldn't take over her beautiful face. She wore literally no make up. Just a lightly colored lip balm to her already smooth full lips. She was just as captivating as the night they met. Maybe even more.

Desiree realized Hiro was staring and she began to giggle lightly.

"It's not polite to stare." she spoke softly, her brown eyes locking onto his. God she was beautiful!

"Sorry." Hiro chuckled. To make the moment less awkward he gestured toward the kitchen to her right. "Water, juice, something to nibble on?" he offered. She gladly accepted.

"Water is fine." she nodded as she followed him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was simple but still very eye catching. The island in the middle attached to the sink, a bowl of plums rested in the middle. The tall black bar stools, and comfy orange cushion inviting her to take a seat. The dark marble counter tops were every womans dream and the dark cherry wood cabinets made her heart sing. Dual ovens, a gas range, a large black refrigerator, and built in dishwasher.

"I am in LOVE with this kitchen." she gaped. Hiro smirked.

"My mother designed it. Its what she does. She designed the whole house, just for me and my brother." he said with a sad smile.

"Your mom has very classy taste. Well, at least I think so." Desiree shrugged. Hiro nodded.

"Believe me, if I could, I'd never leave the kitchen. Just because." he chuckled.

 _Mew..._

Desiree heard a small meow from her feet. When she looked down she saw a cinnamon colored, green eyed beauty staring back at her. She almost couldn't contain herself.

"Oh my God! You have a kitten. She's so cute!" Desirees hands flapped back and forth as she watched the small feline cross her path toward Hiro, who laughed at her reaction.

"This, is Kaze." Hiro smiled picking up the kitten who purred in his arms. As he began to pet her, she rubbed her nose against his fingers.

"Why'd you name her 'Wind'?" Desiree asked.

"Because, thats how fast this little lady can run." he cooed toward the kitten. Desiree never seen such an adorable display of affection for a pet, and in return for its owner. The cuteness overloaded when Hiro brought the kitten up to his nose and they touched.

"Is that the real reason?" Desiree asked. Hiro quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, one night, I heard a noise from the back door and when I opened it I saw those little green eyes staring at me. But when I tried to approach her, she ran with like the wind. Then she was gone for a few days, and then she came back with scars and an infected eye. It wasn't too bad, but she kept running away. So I offered her somethin to nibble on and before I knew it we were at the vets office getting her checked out and then she came home with me a few days later, happy, clean and sweeter than ever. But she can still run like the wind." Hiro explained.

Desirees heart melted at his story. He must have a really big heart to take in a stray cat out of nowhere. It was a beautiful thing to see. Especially considering she never met a guy who would openly admit to having a kitten and cuddling with it in front of her. It was super cute.

"Can I hold her?" she asked. Hiro gave it a quick thought before handing over Kaze.

"Be careful, I hafta clip her claws soon." he said placing the feline in her arms.

Kaze was so soft and sweet. As soon as she reached Desiree she settled herself in her hands comfortably and began to purr. She even gave Desiree a small lick on her palm. Her heart fluttered. She was so frickin cute!

Hiros phone began to ring.

"Yup...okay we're coming." he spoke into his phone. "Kaze we love you but we gotta go. Hue-Frees outside." he said as he turned to Desiree taking the kitten from her. She pouted a bit. She didn't want to depart from Kaze but she had no choice.

"Okay. Bye Kaze, I'll see you again." Desiree waved to the green eyed ball of fluff and cuteness. Kaze mewed in response.

"Hold down the fort Kaze. No wild parties." Hiro joked toward the cat. Desiree laughed. "I always say that to her. She's very well behaved." He laughed as they put their shoes on and headed for the door.

Huey and Jazmine sat in the large candy apple red Jeep Cherokee. Jazmine smiled at the two as they exited the house, Huey gave a nod acknowledging their presence. Hiro opened the rear passenger door for Desiree.

"Ladies first, or age before beauty, which is it?" He joked. Desiree shook her head laughing at his humor but gladly climbed into the SUV with him right behind her.

"Hi guys." Desiree greeted.

"Sup." Huey nodded.

"Hola." Jazmine smiled. "Alright, where to guys? This was your idea." she said.

The twosome looked at each other before responding. "Bowling first. Then we can go into the arcade too. Then a movie and some real food to close?" Hiro offered. The couple in the front shrugged in agreement.

"But Jazmine wanted to take a trip to the beach because we worked all summer so we didn't have time. Y'all wanna go later if we find time?" Huey asked. Jazmine leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Most people are baffled by them two being together but I reality they had an understanding that people outside their circle of friends wouldn't quite get. But Desiree could see it clearly. Jazmine understood Huey clearly, and vice versa, they each just and a funny way of showing it. Jazmine was more vocal and affectionate whereas Huey was more subtle and quiet but he was very affectionate towards Jazmine when no one was looking. He would sneak kisses thinking no one was watching, or surprisingly he even lightly tapped her booty once during school. Yup, Desiree caught one of those moments once. But she'd never tell a soul.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan to me. It should take up if not most of the day, the whole day." Hiro shrugged.

"Alrighty then." Huey said peeling off down the street.

 _ **Bowling Alley...**_

The two couples arrived at the bowling alley in excitement. Mostly Desiree because she hasn't taken a trip to the bowling alley in years. She wanted to see if she could still strike like she used to when she was a kid. Hopefully she could.

"Big ones or small?" Jazmine asked.

"Big ones." Desirees eyes lit up. Hiro and Huey exchanged glances. They suddenly realized what they got themselves into.

"Okay, just don't break anything." Hiro commented smugly. Desirees eyebrows quirked.

"Do I smell a challenge?" she crossed her arms over her chest. Hiro thought about it for a moment before turning to Huey.

"I believe so. You two against us. Battle of the Sexes." Hiro grinned challengingly. Desiree held out her hand.

"Loser buys the tokens in the arcade." she bargained.

"Oh yes, that sounds perfect." Hiro shook her hand. The bet was on.

Hiro and Huey verses Desiree and Jazmine. This was going to be good.

Desiree sat down to put on her bowling shoes and Hiro sat beside her, doing the same. Its not the fact that he was sitting beside her that threw her off its was his socks...

"Oh my God! I have those same exact socks." Desiree laughed out loud. Hiro looked down at his socks. They were black with the characters from 'Bananas in Pajamas'. Hiro laughed at himself.

"I'm not embarrassed to say I loved that show as a kid. I don't care what anyone says. That and 'Big Comfy Couch'." he grinned. Desirees jaw dropped in amusement.

"No way! I loved Fuzzy and Wuzzy they were my favorites!" She giggled.

"Ha! I used to run around the house singing the song at the top of my lungs. I can't do it anymore. Heh, my voice changed." Hiro chuckled. Desiree giggled more. Huey walked over and cleared his throat interrupting the cozy twosome.

"Don't mean to impose on you guys nostalgia, but we do have a game to start." He reminded.

"So, you gon buy me the big teddy bear when you lose?" Desiree smirked ready to go. Hiro stood beside her and gave her a challenging smile and handshake.

"We'll see." he said.

"Des, your up first." Jazmine spoke from the computer that kept score.

A purple and gold ball rolled out and Desiree picked it up with ease. She positioned herself in the lane and took a deep breath. She tip toed to the line before gently releasing the heavy ball down the alley where it rolled to the end straight down the middle!

"STRIKE!" Jazmine beamed as all the pins fell over in a heap. When Desiree turned to high five Jazmine they boys stood behind the computer, Hiros mouth open and Hueys eyebrows raised high in amusement. The boys looked at each other in comic unison before Desiree patted Hiro on the shoulder.

"The Panda would look just lovely on my shelf." she teased with a devilish grin.

"Hiro, your turn." Jazmine called to the Japanese DJ.

"This was her idea, wasn't it." Huey whispered. Hiro nodded as he made his way toward the green ball that was neatly settles with the rest. Oh yes, this will be a great game indeed.

 _ **Some time later...**_

The double date walked into the arcade after the third game. Desiree wasn't joking when she said she loved bowling. She was amazing! She always hit at least seven of the pins and the strikes kept coming. It was unbelievably fun. Even Huey cracked a smile or two.

The boys reached into their wallets and each pulled money out for tokens.

"How did you learn to bowl so well?" Jazmine asked still amazed by her talent. She was really good.

"My mom used to take me bowling almost every weekend. And she taught me a few tricks and then eventually I came up with some on my own. If you aim for the middle your not always gonna get a strike. But if you aim for the ones on the sides your more likely to hit at least half. If your right handed aim towards the left, your more likely to hit the center pin and the right pin and knock down maybe most of them. Its a lot to explain but trust me its a lot easier than it sounds." Desiree explained happily. Jazmine listened intensely. When you really think about it, shes right.

"You guys ready for more fun?" Hiro asked handing Desiree some tokens. Huey gave Jazmine her share and put the rest in his pocket.

"Yeah. I'll be playing Skee Ball." Desiree said ready to wander off. Hiro trailed behind her as the other two went their own way.

Hiro took the game beside Desiree and they began to play. No competition, just having fun.

"So, you never told me what your dad is like." Desiree noted. Hiro paused for a moment before laughing to himself while continuing to play the game.

"I am very much like my dad. Funny, don't really have any enemies with the exception of maybe three people, only one in which will actually try to push my buttons, but they bitch made so I don't bother giving them the time of day. But other than that, funny, friendly, and my dad...has a heart so big if it could it would probably consume the entire planet in love and understanding. And thats all I want to spread, love, understanding and just positivity all around. But he also knew when to put me in my place if need be." Hiro told her with a smile, as if dreaming about having his whole family back together. Desiree could see clearly, he truly missed his parents. They raised him very well.

"Sounds like a great guy. I'd probably like to meet him one day." Desiree said out loud. Hiro stopped playing his game for a moment. Did she really just say that? She didn't even realize the words that came out until she ran the sentence to herself again in her head. "Did I just..."

"Yup, you did." he nodded with a light laugh.

She didn't want to sound like she was getting attached already, she just kind of said it. She meant it but it was very...spur of the moment. But he had a good sense of humor about it. Hopefully this wouldn't mess up the rest of the day. God, that was a stupid thing to say.

"I wouldn't mind you meeting my folks its just one little problem called distance." he shrugged. Desiree could feel the blood rushing into her cheeks forming a blush. Her heart started pounding again.

" _Calm down Des. Don't get all excited because he said it wouldn't bother him. At this point you're probably not going to anytime soon. If you're lucky, you'll at least meet his brother. And thats as far as its gonna go."_ Desiree thought trying to reassure herself. But who in all holy hell was she kidding!? She would love to meet his family, and vice versa. If Hiro was this kind and he takes after his father why the hell would she not want to meet them? They sounded like great people. Its just they were super far away. Which sucked.

"Hmm, well Kaze seemed to like me I guess. What about your brother?" she asked trying to rid herself of the thoughts of a relationship that she fully knew well was going to go no further than her imagination. And boy did it suck knowing they weren't going any further. Especially because well, Hiro was a really nice guy, and good looking at that. He could have any girl in the world if he wanted to. She just happened to stumble into his life, literally, and they sparked up a conversation on a ride home and now they were on a date at a bowling alley and arcade, and soon going to dinner and a movie and a possible walk on the beach after dark...which sounded like it was straight out of a romance novel. Thats how she knew, it was all smoke and mirrors for now. She was gonna hafta accept it soon before she got in too deep with this and ends up nowhere!

Desiree sighed inwardly to herself at the thought. Maybe she was right. Maybe she was wrong. Who knows. Only time would tell.

"Uh, my brother..." Hiro started. "He's kind of a smart guy. Book smart, street smart and a smart ass if you really wanna know the truth. But he was kind enough to take me in when I got in trouble. So fair to say he's a good guy. When he's not yanking the blanket off me at two in the morning just to tell me he's home." Hiro made a droll face at the last part of his description. Desiree snickered to herself. Yup, sounds like something Jessica would do. She knew the feeling.

"Any other family members floatin around?" She asked. Hiro shrugged.

"Everyone else is scattered about. Some in Cali, some in Japan. I have a cousin in the U.K. Now that I think about it. Yourself?"

"I have a large family base in Florida, Massachusetts, Virginia, North Carolina, and Georgia. The furthest relative I have lives in Dubai. Only because my aunt got a job out there. Its nice out there." Desiree counted out loud. Hiro nodded in understanding.

"Come from a huge family I presume?" he asked.

"Let me put it this way, just my mothers side alone, and thats all who I'm counting, because their all I know, I am one of sixty-four grandchildren and seventy-five great-grandchildren. My mother and uncle are just two out of twelve children. Five girls, seven boys." she sighed. Hiros eyes widened in surprise.

"What are your family reunions like?" he asked. Desiree gave the 'you have no idea.' face and he instantly got the hint. "Yikes. I bet you stand out." he winked.

"Yeah. Something like that. My moms family is mostly drunks and the occasional pothead. I think myself and Jessica are the very few of my generation who do not have children yet. Almost all of my cousins have kids already. Hence the large number." she laughed at herself. Granted, in due time she wanted kids of her own but right now, no. Just...no.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. They sound like good company." he smiled at her. Desiree smiled back with a light airy giggle.

"If I were to actually tell you about all the stuff I did with my cousins growing up and all the fun we had, and by fun I mean the trouble we got into, you would probably get a bit jealous. I shit you not we were like the behaved version of Bebe's Kids, only when we kinda had those very few stupid ideas that got us into deep trouble. Man, those were good times." she smiled remembering all the shenanigans from her childhood. Great times.

"By all means, tell me a story. I'm curious now." Hiro beamed at the idea. Desirees eye brows raised. Was he really interested?

"Um...well." she started. Hiro could tell by her slight hesitation, it was gonna be great.

 _ **Night fall...**_

The arcade was great. Hiro actually got Desiree the big Panda bear even though she joked when she mentioned it while bowling. She almost begged him not to get it but he insisted. Plus he did a puppy dog pout so she really couldn't say no. That and it was super cute.

The movie however was skipped because of time. She was okay with that. Instead they went to Victoria's Diner. It was a classy 1950's style diner. They even wore the uniforms and skates. Desiree loved it so much, she ordered a classic cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla milkshake. It was heavenly. She made a mental note to actually go back one day. Hopefully with Hiro, or whatever lucky guy came her way. (Mostly Hiro because it was his idea)

Now they were enjoying a quiet walk on the beach. The sand between her toes and the cool breeze of the summer night was the best way to end the evening. Jazmine was spot on with this part of the night. Still, she's done this so many times, it should feel exactly the same. But with Hiro there, it was a whole new feeling. She was actually kind of sad that it was the end of the night and it was the last thing they were going to do before the journey home. So she was going to make the best of it.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Hiro asked nudging her out of her thoughts. She gave a light smile.

"Went bowling, went to the arcade, got a Giant Panda teddy bear, had the most amazing burger, fries and milkshake ever and now I'm on the beach with the coolest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Fair to say I have many reasons to smile because it was that great of a day. I think this day is going into my legendary file of Best Days Ever," she giggled. Hiro nodded as they continued to walk slowly along the water.

"I'm glad I could help." he grinned. A chill came in from the water. He could see the goosebumps on her arms and the fact that she was trying not to shiver. He pulled his sweater that he carried with him from his shoulders and placed it gently around hers. It was so warm and good heavens it smelled like him! She could almost die in his masculine, intoxicating scent. But the best part wasn't just because he lent her his sweater, it was the fact that he put a warm arm around her as they kept walking that made her want to melt where she stood. Instead her cheeks burned as she tried to conceal her blush, and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"So, ready to go back to the hell hole?" Desiree asked trying to distract herself from the sound of her heart in her ears.

"Nah. I'm not trying to think about that right now. I like school but, its still a bit of a drag." he wrinkled his nose. Desiree knew the feeling. She loved school, she loved learning new things but there were just some things about sitting in a class of twenty to thirty people for an hour that just sucked. It took forever. She would try online school but there would be no real interaction and that didn't sit well either. What choice did she have?

"Did you get your schedule yet?" she asked. Hiro shook his head. At least she wasn't the only one so far. Jessica got hers. They have the same last name for shits sake, how she didn't get hers yet, no clue.

"So, seeing as today was a good night for you, would you consider doing this again?" Hiro asked suddenly. Was he forreal?

Desiree stopped in her tracks, the blush in full force across her cheeks. "Are you asking me on a second date?" she asked. Her heart started to pound loudly against her chest cavity ready to jump out and dance until it collapsed.

Hiro gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well...yeah. I think you're a great person and you're super cool, and really down to earth, that and you have the best stories so far. I can honestly listen to you all day. So...yeah. If you like we can do this again. Maybe next time just the two of us?" he exhaled nervously at the last sentence. His mind suddenly racing.

" _Please don't say no."_ He thought to himself.

Desirees mouth opened and she instantly began to sputter and tremble. Then finally the words came out. "I'd love to." she said. Hiros eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" he asked in total disbelief. He didn't think she would say yes but she did. This was great! " _Dude, be cool!"_ he calmed himself down. "I mean, great. Thats fantastic!" his pitch getting higher. He cleared his throat to speak clearly. "Cool." he chuckled.

Hiro paused for a moment to take in her features again. God she was so beautiful. The way her curls swayed in the cool breeze. Her eyes twinkled like the stars above them. And that smile made the moonlight look dim. And for a moment time seemed to stand still. Until his phone started ringing in his pocket.

Thanks Huey.

"Hello." Hiro answered reluctantly.

"Jazmines getting tired. You guys tryna walk back so we can go?" Huey yawned. Jazmine was the tired one?

"Yeah man, we'll be there in a few." Hiro sighed. He didn't want the night to end but at least he confirmed that they were going on a second date. That was something to look forward to. And boy, he couldn't wait.

"Time to go?" Desiree asked as Hiro hung up his phone. He exhaled slowly before nodding his head. It made her a little sad that the night was over but at least she had a wonderful time.

 _ **Desirees Porch...**_

Huey dropped the two off at Desirees house. Hiro insisted that he walk the rest of the way home. No one objected because he lived down the street. But now they were at Desirees front door. After waving goodnight to their friends, Hiro turned to Desiree with a nervous smile.

"Well, I'm home. Safe and sound thanks to you." She nibbled on her lip a bit as she smiled at him.

"Yup." He sighed. She brushed a curl behind her ear and the awkward silence ensued. "So," Hiro started clearing his throat. "Um, are you busy Friday? If you are its cool we can decide on another day." He spoke quickly. Desiree giggled.

"I'm free Friday." She smiled sincerely. There goes that smile. She was so captivating it truly took his breath away.

"Alrighty then. Friday." He exhaled with a light chuckle. Desiree nodded in confirmation. "Okay, I'll call you." He said turning on his heel ready to head home.

"Okay." She bit her lip.

Hiro turned for a split second to go but he turned himself around. Desiree had already taken her key out to open the door.

"Desiree..." he started. She turned to him with those beautiful brown eyes. "Goodnight." he finally spoke. There was something different in his eyes when he spoke to her. It was a bit of sadness but still admiration held strong. Desiree gave a light smile.

"Goodnight." she said. Hiro gave a final smile before turning to take the lonely walk down the street. But it was totally worth it. The date went very well and they decided on a second. This was going to be an interesting venture.

Desiree almost couldn't contain the blush that spread across her cheeks as she entered her house. She exhaled and did everything in her power to suppress the urge to giggle like a school girl, but she still stood at the front door smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Enjoy your date with Hiro?" A voice scared the life out of her from the living room. The light turned on and Jessica was in the chair laughing at her blushing cousin who was now trying not to have a heart attack.

"Jesus Christmas Jessica! Don't do that. I thought you were your father." Desiree clutched her chest trying to stop her heart from jumping out.

"You didn't answer my question." Jessica waved a finger at her cousin. Desirees smile came back, and then a fit of giggles. "Oh you had a great time." she teased.

"Cut it out." Desiree high tailed for the stairs Jessica trailing behind her. She slammed her door shut so she couldn't get in. Jessica knocked on the door.

"Admit it!" she yelled from the other side. The door swung open almost knocking her over.

"Yes. I had a great time. We went bowling, we went to the arcade, we ate dinner and we took a walk along the sand and the water, felt the waves and we're going for a second date." Desiree spilled with the cheesiest grin yo can imagine. Jessica jumped up and down joyfully for her cousin, squealing.

"OH MY GOOOOOD! Girl you are gonna be the most talked about girl the whole year. You and Hiro!? What?!" she bellowed happily. Desiree laughed out loud at Jessicas excitement. But truth be told she was more excited than anything. She can honestly admit, to herself, that she couldn't wait until Friday.

"I'm not tryna be the talk of the Junior class, I'm just kickin it with..." Jessica cut her off.

"Literally, one of the hottest guys in school!" Jessica laughed. "Believe me girl, you guys are definitely gonna be the it couple this year." She was crazy. But maybe she was right. But that wasn't on Desirees mind. She was just having a good time with a very good looking guy.

"Girl hush. I'm goin to take a shower then I'm goin to bed. Bye." Desiree closed the door on her cousins nose. Until she started singing.

"Desiree and Hiro sittin in a tree..."

"I swear it better be the original version that your singing." Desiree warned. She could still hear Jessica whispering.

" _F-U-C-K-I-N-G..."_

"JESS!"

"Goodnight!" Jessica ran off to her bedroom after teasing her cousin. Desiree shook her head. That girl was totally nuts. But she couldn't help but to think, maybe just maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to take this kickin it thing to another level. But still for now it was just a thought.

 _ **Across the way...**_

Hiro entered his bedroom, fresh out the shower ready for bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Desiree. Her smile, her hair, her laugh, her stories. Everything!

His heart pounded against his chest. He flipped over the blanket to see little Kaze laying in his spot. He laughed.

"Thank you Kaze, but I can take it from here." He said picking up the kitten and moving her to the other side of the bed. The kitten crawled back up and snuggled up next to him purring away. He couldn't say no to Kaze even if he tried.

He placed the little feline on the pillow beside him and began to pet her until she fell asleep. But all awhile, Desiree plagued his mind. She was amazing. And he couldn't wait until he saw her again.

A new adventure awaits...

* * *

Oooh, looks like things are going pretty good for these two!

Reviews are welcomed.

Until next chapter,

Minni3


	3. Alright

**Chapter 3: Alright**

Desiree and Jessica were in the City Center Mall finishing up their shopping for the school year. Well, shopping for supplies at least they were done, but as for clothes, not so much. Especially Jessica who lived for designer clothes and hopes to start her own line. She always told Desiree that if she ever went into the clothing business and became successful, then she would hire her as her personal accountant and financial adviser. The girl had the brains for it. Today was a bit off though. Desiree wasn't her normal quiet self. She kept smiling to herself every three seconds. So, whats a cousin to do? Spy obviously!

Very carefully and quietly Jessica approached Desiree from behind to see her smiling into her phone and like lightening she snatched the phone out her hand and read the text out loud. Of course she should have figured she was texting Hiro.

"Don't threaten me with a good time?! What are you guys even talkin about that got you smilin' like the Cheshire cat and he sending responses like this?" Jessica teased as they continued to mosey in the H&M. Desiree chased her cousin down for her phone. She finally caught up to her and took her phone back. She didn't look too pleased.

"Don't make me hurt you. And if you must know, we're trying to think of a place to have our second date. We did just about all the normal stuff on the first bu the second is gonna be just us." She fessed up. Jessica squealed in excitement. Desiree rolled her eyes laughing at her cousin. Clearly someone was more excited for this date than she was.

"Girl dinner, bowling and the arcade are not all the things you can do on a date. When was the last time you went skating? Roller skating at that." Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and gave Desiree a look. She sighed. Truth be told the last time she went was about a year before her mother got sick.

"A long ass time ago. Do they have a skating rink around here?" Desiree questioned. As much as Desiree loves going out as the next girl, she wasn't the type to always do so. But when she did, she let loose.

"Then why not grab some food after you skate. Victorias Diner would be perfect. Ending the night eating a classic burger, fries and a milkshake with one of the hottest guys in our graduating class who only has eyes for you, in case you forgot. You are living the teenage dream! But the only thing you're not doing...is living!" Jessica whined. Desiree shook her head in defense finally giving in to her cousins charm and knowledge of the dating game. She was good at it.

"Oh my god! Okay. Jesus. Dating Guru Jess." She joked. Jessica pulled a pair of jeans from the rack and handed it to Desiree who was now baffled because she was being handed clothes that she didn't even wear but they were kinda cute. Maybe she was tryin to get her to change her wardrobe. Especially because they were seventeen and slowly coming into their full grown figures. Desiree however had hips and a booty already, and Jessica was a double-D cup and they both prayed that they wouldn't get any bigger. Jessicas boobs. Desiree wouldn't mind getting thicker...even though...

"Girl we gotta make you cute!" Jessica squealed as she pulled random items from the racks with her eyes beaming. Desiree stopped her.

"Hey! Coco Butter Chanel. The fuck are you doin? Its one date. Not a whole weekend." She physically stopped Jessica from pulling anything else only to watch her move to the sneaker section, which Desiree had to admit, as she loved a pair of heels, boots, wedges and pumps like the next girl but sneakers were her weakness. Converse All-Stars, Timberland boots in assorted colors, Adidas, Puma and Vans. No Nike or Jordans. They weren't exactly her style. Desiree never owned a pair because she read their shoes were once made in a factory by children for almost no money to survive. So, she boycotted. Granted Adidas and Puma were made by Nazis but they're dead and gone and they don't force children to make shit. Jessica had a pair of black and blue 15's but she only wore those once because hers were destroyed in the dryer a few winters ago courtesy of Uncle John.

"Oooh! Please be in my size!?" Jessica cried over a pair of red timberland boots with black laces and soles. She looked at the size tag and to no avail they weren't her size. But they were Desirees. Size 8.5 in womens and 7.5 in mens. "Here Des, just for you even though I want them." she held them up to her distracted cousin. When Desirees eyes locked onto the boots, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jess, you are a godsend!" Desiree snatched the boot from her and jumped like a kid in a candy store and hugged it like a teddy bear.

"Glad you like to wear boots whose logo is a tree strong enough to hang ten full grown slaves." A familiar voice spoke from behind them. In all his afro glory stood Huey in uniform. The girls turned to him with half grins.

"You of all people work here?" Desiree asked only to get the infamous brow. "My bad. But seriously? Was the history lesson needed?" She questioned. Huey shrugged.

"Aye, I'm jus tryna help bring down the white oppressors as usual because they give you all this crap and then tell you its fashion when it was made on the backs of your ancestors. Much like almost everything else about this country." He said. Jessica rolled her eyes in irritation. She gave him a disgusted look. Oh boy, here she goes.

"Why is it that everything we do you always got somethin to say and you blame white people? You say they caused 9/11, they watch us through our phones, and they paid Isis to to the shit they doin now, and they used to fund Al Queda an all those other guys and yet here we are alive and kickin shopping for the school year and you are just mad because no one believes you so you shit on everyone else because you're miserable. Give it up. No ones listening." Jessica flipped her hair and started for the register. Desiree shook her head and sighed.

"My apologies for my cousin. Shes brainwashed into thinking like everyone else. She'll learn sooner or later." She shrugged. Huey gave a small chuckle and waved it off.

"No, its fine. I get that alot. But they do eventually come around." He ignored Jessicas rant and went to ring them up. "So, you guys get your schedules yet?" Huey asked the girls. Jessica nodded and Desiree shook her head. "What?"

"Well Jess got hers, but mine hasn't showed up yet. I know we have the same last name, whatever. But I'm switching buildings so I'm guessing thats the reason for the delay." Desiree explained. Huey nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully you get the electives you picked. But who'd you request for your majors?" He asked. Desiree had to remember, it was months ago when she picked her classes.

"Um, Afro American Lit with Ms. Phillips. Mr. Washingtons Honors College Math. Mr. Hazeltons Ancient African Civ. Mr. Cine Astronomy. And Mrs. Clearveaux French iii. But I have Dr. Tsukne for Japanese ii as my fallback." She recalled. Hueys eyes widened in total surprise. He heard the girl was smart but she might give HIM a run for his money. He could see why Hiro had such a thing for her. He admitted she was beautiful but all that intelligence could bring any man to his knees.

"Wow. If you do manage to get them, you'll be in class with all of us. I've had those teachers before and they're all good at what they do. So I recommended them to the gang so we're trying to have our majors together to make things easier. Electives are entirely up to us individually. Trust me, theres nothing better than bettering your friends at the same time you better yourself. But you should definitely put Jap ii as your first pick so you can make the duo a trio." He said to her. "498.17" He said to Jessica who shrugged and swiped the card her father gave them. She never would've guessed this was how he felt about his friends, but at least she could see why they all sorta chose him as so to speak their leader. He was the glue that held them all together.

"Duo to a trio? Whose the second man?" Desiree questioned. Huey and Jessica gave her a droll look. And in comic unison replied, "Do you really have to ask?" Desirees face flustered as she gave a slight pout.

"Speaking of Hiro...isn't he floating around here somewhere?" Jessica asked. Huey nodded. Desiree knew what they were up to, she had to make her escape and get it off her chest to visit him while he works. He asked already for her to come down so it wasn't like she was being a creeper. But to just waltz right into Best Buy and talk in private while he's on lunch wasn't going to be an easy task with Jessica. But what choice did she have?

"I'm supposed to meet up with him during his lunch at two-thirty and he gets off at four. So I was gonna stick around for a while. Sue me. So we're hangin out. Fine. But that makes you a third wheel." Desiree broke down nonchalantly. So they were kickin it and getting to know each other exclusively and people knew? Whatever, she was having fun.

Jessicas jaw dropped slightly at her cousins statement. Well, someone was getting ballsy. Granted she never gave a damn about people or what they thought about her, but Desiree doesn't like being watched as public eye candy. It didn't exactly appeal to her. But to openly call her the third wheel was just mean.

"Well excuse the hell outta me. But you got three minutes to get to the other side of the mall to Best Buy." Jessica noted checking the time on her phone showing Desiree. She cursed out loud and bolted for the door, bags and booty bouncing. She waved goodbye to Huey on her way out. Jessica shrugged as she gave her own subtle goodbye to the afro haired classmate. Well at least she had time to herself for a while. She was going to slowly mosey to Best Buy. She was going to let them have their time alone. For now.

 **On the other side of the mall...**

Desiree coolly walked into Best Buy toward the home entertainment section where she hoped to find Hiro but he wasn't there. And thats usually his department. So she went to the electronics where she instead found him talking someone into buying the new Beats by Dre. She laughed at the older woman who questioned him about the volume of the headphones and the comfort of the speakers. Hiro placed the headphones around the womans ears and gestured toward the display that played a sample of the new Adele song 'Hello'. The woman nodded her head probably agreeing that the speakers were nice.

Hiro peeked behind the older woman he was speaking to about the headphones her son asked for his birthday, when he noticed Desirees familiar crown of a curly afro. He gave her a swift wink and signaled for her to give him a minute. She nodded and gestured that she'll be in the music section. And then off she went.

"I'll take them. My son has been asking for these for a long time and I figured why not his birthday? He's a good kid he deserves them. Thank you very much." The woman smiled warmly at Hiro, thanking him for his assistance.

"Ah, its no problem. But sadly I have a scheduled lunch right now so Manny here will ring you up." Hiro spoke quickly as he tried to make his escape. The woman smiled at him and let him be on his way.

Hiro swiftly slid to the backroom to clock out for lunch when the store manager appeared behind him. If he was lucky, she was going to leave him alone. It was obvious that she had a major crush on him but she was also five years older than he was with a son.

"Hiro. Just the person I wanted to see." she beamed flirtatiously. Please don't ask him to stay til close. The last thing he wanted to do was stay here until nine-thirty and then try to catch the last bus home.

Standing five foot seven, slender but toned build, Maxine was the store manager you didn't want to cross but not get too far on her good side. Either way she only wants to use whoever she chooses to do whatever she hasn't. She was kind of a jerk sometimes when you told her no. Her light honey brown skin would be the first thing the men who come here would fall over for in an instant, besides her dark hazel eyes and her dimples on each cheek, long straight, sometimes curly dark red hair and pouty full lips. Yes, he checked her out at one point but, she was kind of an attention whore. He didn't like that.

"Whats up Maxine?" Hiro asked not wanting to be rude and ignore her. She tilted her head slightly and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Heading to lunch?" She asked. Hiro gave a quiet yes and she grinned more. "Well, do you think you can stay until close tonight? James is leaving early tonight and we may be short handed." she asked him. Hiro reached for his wallet and put it in his pocket.

"I got somewhere to be tonight with the older brother. And I think Dylan and Carol are coming in at four when I get out of here. You guys shouldn't be too short handed." He declined sweetly. The smirk faded from Maxines face as her offer was rejected. She was gonna make him do something as low key punishment but probably later on during the week. Oh well, he was still getting paid next Friday.

"Oh. Well, enjoy your lunch and I'll see you back here in half hour." She said quietly retreating back to the sales floor. Whew. That was a close call. Now to find Desiree.

Desiree was peaking at the J. Cole, Kendrick Lamar album. She wanted it so bad. But she was going to wait a while. The further she went down the aisle she found herself in the R&B section. What do they have this time? Adele, obviously. Aaliyahs One In A Million album, she might grab that instead. She noted more of her favorite artist but she stuck with Aaliyah instead. She needed some on her hard drive she had. No matter what electronic it was, if it held music, she used it.

"Adding to your collection?" Hiro spoke from behind startling her. She gave him a light tap on the arm. "Sorry. I got until three-ten to hang. Where to?" He asked her. Maxine come towards them and gave Desiree a look of disgust as she appraoched.

"Hiro, when you come back from lunch can you sort out the back room stock? It might take the rest of the time you're here." She asked him. He already declined the offer to stay longer but this time he kind of couldn't say no seeing as this was the second offer she made. Great. But at least it meant he wouldn't be on the sales floor too long. And he'll be alone most of the time. The others hated sorting out the backroom so why not?

"Yeah, definitely." He reluctantly agreed. She beamed as she bounced happily past him, purposely brushing his shoulder as she went. Desirees eyebrows raised at the sight of the store manager flirting with Hiro. It was almost laughable. But she didn't want to embarrass the woman so Desiree let her slide. But if she tried again, she was going to lay down the line. Quickly and painlessly.

"She seems friendly." Desiree smirked devilishly as she went to the register to buy her two CD's, Hiro followed close behind shaking his head.

"They call her black widow. Nice to look at but once she has you where she wants you, you're done for. And if things don't go her way, she bites." Hiro made a gnawing sound. Desiree let out an amused giggle. "So, where to for lunch? I'll eat just about anything." He asked. He began to relax finally. Hands in his pockets and near permanent grin on his face. Hiro was such a cool guy. Desiree enjoyed his company, the conversations, the jokes. Even more, she felt just as relaxed. Nothing really bothered her but to be on a smooth course and someone there with you, was nice.

"Subway. I need a Chicken Bacon Ranch Melt in my life. Maybe two." She hummed. Someone has an appetite. "But we gotta get a sub for Jessica too. Speaking of Jess, lemme call her and see what she wants." Desiree pulled out her phone as they walked briskly out of Best Buy. Her phone rang twice before Jessica picked up with a laugh. "Jess where are you?"

"I am in EXPRESS with this guy I used to talk to. Oh my god Des he got these dreads he's all extra fine with his glasses and he tall now. Shoot he had a nice growth spurt. Honey you have got to see him." When Jessica gets like this it means shes done with the last guy she was talking to and is having what she would classify as a _Throwback Thursday_. She still likes some of the guys but they all had one thing on their minds.

Jessica may have been borderline infamous for guys following her around like puppies and dating few but contrary to what everyone thinks, Jessicas longest relationship has been two and a half years with a nice guy named Derek. They waited seven months before consummating their relationship and at one point kept everything on the low. However, this was Eighth grade until the summer before Sophomore year. Dereks mother got a teaching in UAE and he had to move away. The time zone differences complicated things and he was a good student so school kept him busy too. They kept in touch and Jessica always said if Derek ever came back and asked if they could pick up where they left off, she'd do so in a heartbeat. But until then, she was an incurable flirt.

"Child come on. We're going to Subway, either tell me what you want or bring your butt up here." Desiree shook her head at her cousins borderline boy crazy antics. But, it was her life. Who was she to judge.

"Alright I'll come down to the food court. But he is definitely coming along." she said before hanging up. Hiro gave a light chuckle.

"So, she coming?" He asked with a grin. Desiree nudged him lightly as they began to slowly mosey to the food court. "So my brother had me help him clean the basement the other day, you are never gonna guess what I found." Hiro sparked up the conversation. Desiree shrugged.

"Something super awesome from your childhood?" She guessed. He nodded with a wide ear to ear smile.

"My old SuperNintendo and Dr. Mario. And I have the original power cord and all I needed to make it work was an A/V cord. I stayed up until about two-thirty playing last night. Oh man it was great." He laughed. Desirees jaw dropped in total surprise. No way!

"Oh my God! I am so coming over to play. Did you find anymore games?" She beamed. He nodded.

"I found one of my old Mario Cart games too. I haven't played it yet, I gotta make sure it still works. It was covered in gunk." Hiro wrinkled his nose at the mention of the gross brown residue that formed.

"WD-40. It should work like a charm." She waved her hand as they finally made it to the food court and heading towards Subway. Jessica managed to make it before them. Jessica was right about one thing, the guy who she was talking about did get cuter, and taller. What was is name...Lionel? Louis?

"Des, you remember Lucas right?" Jessica pointed to the tall caramel colored piece of meat standing behind her. He gave a small wave.

"Oh right! The basketball player. You did grow." Desiree smiled. Lucas turned to Hiro and made a familiar gesture toward him.

"Aren't you that cat who DJs at literally every house party? Didn't you jus do that party on the northside that got shut down by the cops?" Lucas spoke to Hiro who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Guilty as charged." Hiro nodded. Lucas reached out to shake his hand.

"Cool. I didn't know you two were an item either. I heard you had a shorty on your arm but I didn't think it was Desiree." Lucas quirked an eyebrow towards the chocolate beauty beside him. Desiree gave Jessica a face. She doesn't like being the topic of gossip, or simply put she didn't like her name in peoples mouths at all. But someway somehow, Desiree was mentioned and thats partially how she became, in a sense, popular.

"Yeah. I only have a half hour lunch and we already wasted about ten minutes. Can we eat please?" Hiro switched topics in a quickness. He knew the feeling of being talked about in both good and bad light. Not that it truly bothered him but sometimes he wished people would find something better to so than to talk about what he's doing or who he's hanging with. Just a bit of privacy please?

After they decided not to eat in Subway, but rather take their subs while they went their separate ways, again, Hiro and Desiree found themselves alone with another seven minutes to spare.

"So why Best Buy?" Desiree asked as they finally took a seat just outside his unfortunate summer, maybe even rest of the year job. Hiro shook his head.

"I actually used to work in FYE, but for starters, my boss was totally racist, along with one of my coworkers and so were the customers. How do you ask someone why they work there and tell them go home to their home country where they have already seen the movie and sell it on the corners on bootleg?" Hiro said taking a bite of his sub. Desirees jaw dropped. Where people really that bad?

"Are you serious?" she questioned. Hiro simply nodded his head. "That is definitely racist as fuck. What did your boss do?"

"My boss was the one who said it." He sighed. Desirees eyes widened in disbelief. "Even more, it was a black guy. Basically I was just a diversity hire. But after i brought it up to the big guys in the office, they shut it down. Thats why theres a bookstore where it used to be." He laughed taking another bite. Desiree shook her head. At least he had a sense of humor about it but damn. That was just rude.

"Thats messed up." She sighed. Hiro shrugged. Its in the past so it doesn't bother him anymore. Plus Hiro seen the guy a few days ago, lets just say normally Hiro wouldn't turn the other cheek on a homeless person but, he didn't see him outside the Popeyes begging people for scraps.

"I'll be back. I gotta tinkle. Don't run off yet." Hiro spoke quickly as he rewrapped his sub and made a dash for the mens room. Desiree took the time to look through he emails and Twitter feed. Nothing on her schedule coming in the mail just yet and Twitter is dry today. Just when she was getting ready to tweet...

"Desiree that you?" a familiar yet unwanted voice called out to her. She looked up to see who it was.

Standing just over six-foot-three, dark hair braided down his back, and sinfully good looks that she was so glad to get away from and dodge that baby bullet. Victor Reese, her ex-boyfriend and liar of the century. Normally, Desiree would at least give someone she has a thing with a smile or at least a polite greeting but Victor, nope. Hell no. Not in a million years. Why now?

"Hello Victor." She eyed him from her phone and sighed. _Please don't stay long_.

"Oh, thats all I get? Just a Hello Victor?" he grinned. Was this nigga serious?

"I'm sorry, I only greet people how they deserve to be greeted." She said sarcastically. Victor made a a face like he was suddenly offended.

"What chu mean? I've always treated you with respect. You're not even gonna ask a brotha how hes doin?" he asked. Well thats was one thing she could do.

"You're totally right. How are you Victor? Glad to see your doing well. How's Christina and the baby? He's about to be two right?" Desiree said even more sarcastically. Victor stood in front of her and eyed her angrily.

"I'm just tryna say hi. You aint gotta be rude to a nigga. Thats why I can't fuck with you black bitches no more. All yall got this stank ass attitude for no reason when a dude try to be nice to you and shit." He sucked his teeth. Desiree gave a droll look.

"So runnin around on me with the girl you called your play sister and then getting her pregnant and waiting until she popped to tell me is no reason to give you this tone of utter disdain and makes me a black bitch? You know what I can't stand about niggas like you, all yall think you can just fuck one bitch after another and then expect us to be okay with it like its nothing like you do. But the minute a female has someone new or calls you out on YOUR bullshit, automatically she's just a bitter black bitch?" Desiree asked out loud catching the attention of a few shoppers.

"Yeah. You coulda stayed with a nigga after." Victor asked. Desiree gave a look of confusion.

"And play house with your kid and another female? Are you shittin me? Even more, you know my number doesn't change. If you wanted to say hi, I'm just a phone call away but you stopped doin that about three years ago. I still live in the same house, still go to the same school, I'm still Desiree Campbell. I haven't changed since the day you met me, asked me to be your girlfriend and the day you told me you had a baby. You have. Granted I wasn't happy about it but I gave you the chance to tell be real with me and you weren't. Thats why I left you. You wasn't shit then you aint shit now. Fuck out my face." Desiree dismissed him with the wave of her hand only to have him get in her face and slap her hand away.

"What the fuck is your problem? I'm tryna be nice and you can't give e nigga a little love? Thats real." Victor must have been on some shit because there was no way in hell he just did that.

"Nigga don't touch me." She pulled away and stood up. Victor took another step forward only to be pulled by his collar and shoved roughly into a pillar.

"I believe the lady said she didn't want to be touched. It would be in your best interest to back off." Hiro came back. Jessica was standing beside her cousin making sure she was okay.

"And who are you Captain Save a Bitch?" Victor pointed and looking him up and down.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't refer to Desiree in such a negative manner and I think she would too." He spoke calmly. "I would also like to ask you to leave this area before there are any more problems." He said gesturing toward the exit.

"The fuck you gon do?" Victor got into Hiros face. Desiree could see people pulling out their phones ready to record. Oh God, not now. Not today.

"I advise you back up before someone ends up hurt." Hiro flexed his shoulder and straightened out his neck. Victor laughed. Desiree stepped between them and tried to get Hiro out of the conflict.

"Trust me he's not worth the energy." Desiree pulled Hiro away from Victor. She didn't want to cause anymore of a scene than she already had. And to drag Hiro into it too, was the LAST thing she wanted.

"Yeah, listen to my ex-bitch. You wasn't gon do shit anyway." Victor spit on Hiros Converse All-Stars. "Fake ass Jackie Chan." With all the calmness in the world Hiro turned around to face Victor again.

"Don't know if you know me, but my name is Hiro Otomo. And I don't take too kindly to people like you who are disrespectful. Even more, little boys who feel the need to put their hands on females. I already asked you nicely and I'm not gonna do it again." Hiro said just loud enough for him to hear. With no time to react, Hiro suddenly lifted Victor off his feet and tossed him into a trash can. Some of the spectators jumped away and let him fall. Security came down, finally, and the crowd began to disperse. Victor stood up with help from the security. When he hit the trashcan he must have hit his face because his nose was bleeding.

"Don't let me catch you on the block! I'll knock that ass back to China!"Victor shouted above the security who was hauling him out the mall.

"I'm Japanese-American bitch!" Hiro shouted back. He turned to Desiree and Jessica. "Are you alright?" He asked. Jessica nudged her cousins.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You didn't have to do that ya know." she gave a small grin. Hiro waved it off.

"Nah. Fools like that need to be put in their place sometimes. Plus thats the coworker who worked in FYE with me and did nothing when the boss made his remark. So he can be mad at me all he likes and suck a fat one while he's at it." Hiro smiled. Jessica smile at Desiree who blushed at the comment. Someone had a scary side. She kind of liked it. "Sadly I gotta get back to work, and now that I don't get off until six, I'll see you around seven-ish?" Hiro reminded. Desiree shook her head.

"Definitely. I'll be around." She smiled.

"Cool. I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble." Hiro swiftly kissed her cheek and waved to Jessica as he took his leave. While Jessica watched him rub back into Best Buy Desiree stood in the same place and felt the burn of her cheeks getting redder. Jessica gave her a full Cheshire cat ear to ear grin.

"So..."

"Shut up!" Desiree quickly ran for the next store and her cousin trailed behind pestering her about the cuteness she just witnessed. Now she was really never gonna hear the end of it.

 **Later on...**

Desiree and Jessica came home finally in a fit of giggles and bags upon bags of new clothes. John sat in the living room when he heard his girls come home. Jessica noticed him first and gave him a fat kiss in top of his forehead.

"Hi daddy." she greeted sweetly rubbing her face on his like she usually did. She was his little princess after all, and so was Desiree.

"So guess whose schedule finally came in. Looks like you got all but that french class you wanted." he said handing her the piece of paper that held her schedule for the year. Desiree snatched it from his hands and surely enough, all the classes except French was written on it. Perfect!

"Yes!" Desiree jumped up and down in excitement. Finally.

John smiled at his girls. But still, every time he looked at Desiree he saw his baby sister. Her smile, her laugh, her hair and those big brown eyes they inherited from their mother. But Desirees always had an extra glow to them. Then again, she has always been wise beyond her years.

"You guys make me so proud. Des, I know you have your friend coming over later like we discussed but there is something I want to show you before they arrive." he said. The girls looked to each other and shrugged. He led the girls to the backyard where a cute little black and gold Toyota Camry was parked with a big red bow. Desiree covered her mouth in shock at the sight of vehicle. She turned to her uncle who held the keys in his hand. "All yours baby girl." he said handing her the key.

"Uncle John..." she started to speak. Tears began to fill her joyful eyes. John pulled his niece into a tight hug.

"You guys are growing up. Getting older and wiser. Even more, you are two different young women so I kinda expect you two to kind of go your own separate ways so it's about time I gave you a car of your own. You're responsible, your grades are wonderful and even more you totally deserve it. " he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." she said wiping away the tears still smiling. "Can we take it for a spin?" she asked.

"Yeah. I call shotgun." he joked running to the car. Jessica and Desiree laughed. This was going to be fun rolling around in this year. No more waiting for Jessica and she could come and go as she pleased. Granted she loved riding with Jessica and she had someone to answer her text messages when they drove or playing the rold of DJ, but riding solo may be fun. But maybe she doesn't have to ride totally solo...and maybe someone else could DJ for a change.

I wonder who she may be thinking of...

Sorry about this chapter being short but believe me the next one is gonna be alotta fun. Some familiar faces come to play =)

Until then

 _"Live long and prosper." Leonard Nimoy aka "Spock" (RIP)_


End file.
